In mature oil and gas fields and the like, well abandonment is an inevitable procedure that eventually takes place for every well. This process can be tedious, time consuming, expensive and prone to errors. During well abandonment an entire well stock may be reviewed. This review could include considerable time being spent on evaluating individual wells in order to determine appropriate procedures and requirements for well abandonment solutions.